1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a diode device and manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to a trench Schottky diode device for rectification and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Different from common PN diodes, Schottky diodes utilize the Schottky barrier generated during the bonding of metals and semiconductors, thereby providing the function of rectification. A Schottky diode has a low forward voltage drop and a very fast switching action. In addition, a Schottky diode may afford larger forward current and may block reverse bias current. Therefore, Schottky diodes are semiconductor elements with low power, high current and super-high speed.
Accordingly, Schottky diodes are an important power element and are widely used as output rectifying diodes in switches of power supplies, motor controllers, switches of communication elements, automatic equipment in factories, electronic automatic applications and other applications for high speed power switches.
However, since the reverse breakdown voltage of the Schottky diode is low, the Schottky diode has larger current leakage under reverse bias. When the reverse bias is larger than the reverse breakdown voltage of the Schottky diode, the reverse current will pass through the Schottky diode and may increase the temperature thereof and lead to a thermal instability issue. In addition, since the complication of the manufacturing process of the Schottky diode is high, the Schottky diode has a high manufacturing cost.